herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pan
Pan is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful young girl from the Dragonball franchise. She is a minor character introduced in the end of Dragon Ball Z and the main deuteragonist of Dragon Ball GT. She is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, who married sometime after the Majin Buu Saga. She is the granddaughter of DB's ultimate hero Goku, his wife Chi-Chi, and the good-hearted yet greedy goofball glory-hound Mister Satan. She is the niece of Goten, though she tends to treat him more as a big brother. She regards the family of Bulma and Vegeta as family as well, and may sport a crush on Trunks. Her name derives from two traditions : Goku's family naming system, based on foods, and Videl's, based on mythological and religious tricksters. Like with Goten and Trunks and Bulla, it is unknown if she was born with a tail. While her power level is formidable and should never be underestimated, she is also never shown to become a Super Saiyan. Akira Toriyama has said he struggled with what she would look like in that form, while fan speculation has placed Gohan's 'Mystic Saiyan' mode, which involved SSJ-like power without the physical transformation, as the cause for this. However, only a brief portion of her life is ever depicted in the series, and since her own descendants had this power, it remains possible she developed it later on. Dragon Ball Z and Super Battle of Gods Saga After Dende announces that Videl is pregnant. While still in Videl's womb, Pan's Saiyan blood proves vital in helping Goku become a Super Saiyan God. Resurrection F Saga Pan was born i Age 779, a few months after Goku's battle with Beerus, with her mother watching after her, while Gohan was at work. Mr. Satan often spends time with her and wants her to be his successor, both her father and grandfather want her to be a martial artist. One day while Mr Satan is visiting Gohan's house to see Pan. When he returns from his science conference, he changes to his Great Saiyaman person and spars with Mr. Satan, while holding Pan. Pan is amused, Chi-Chi scolds them, wanting her granddaughter Pan to grow up "lady-like". Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl later talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl concludes that Pan should grow up the way she would want to, she doesn't mind Pan becoming a martial artist, because Videl states thaat how she met Gohan. She was later babysat by Piccolo as her parents were out, she is amused by him making funny faces and peek-a-boo. He continues to play with her until her parents had returned, and Videl gently holds her. Pan was seen crying with Videl comforting her, unaware of the fact that Frieza was destroying the Earth. Pan and Videl were killed along with most of humanity until Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique, giving Goku a second chance to kill the evil Space Emperor. Afterwards Gohan return home and wants to get stronger to protect his family, Pan smiles, happy to see her father. Universe 6 Saga Pan travels along with everyone during to the Nameless Planet, where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is, she watches the match as a spectator on mother's lap. Videl covered her eyes, while Vegeta mercilessly beats Cabba around. Potaufeu Saga Future Trunks Saga Gohan invites Future Trunks to his house to meet his family, Pan greets Trunks by squirting milk at his face and does the same with Gohan and Mr. Satan, she happily flies around with Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) playfully chasing behind her. Later on after Mr. Satan leaves Pan with Future Trunks, the young infant becomes a handful, and playfully trashes the living room, almost pulling on Trunks' sword in a tug-of-war like manner, until Gohan stops her. While outside Pan was seen playing in the sand while Gohan and Trunks conversed. Pan and her family bid farewell to Future Trunks Pan was seen ill and Gohan wanted to use Shenron's wish to cure her. She was later kidnapped and had her life threatened by Barry Kahn. She was rescued by her mother and watches as her father fights him. Pan is also present at the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball game, where she is seen sitting on Videl's lap. Peaceful World Saga An older Pan appeared briefly in the last few episodes of DBZ. She was only four years old at the time. Since ten years had passed since the defeat of Kid Buu, it seems she was born six years after that. She is shown to be utterly devoted to three things : Her grandfather, eating, and training, and at this time, she wore a miniature form of one of Goku's classic uniforms. Perhaps as a sign of maturity and perhaps as a sign of surrender to the realities of her Saiyan family, Chi-Chi no longer even tries to restrain her as she did Gohan. Movies ''Battle of Gods'' It is revealed that Videl is pregnant with Pan, Dende is the first to find out when he was healing her after Gohan accidently shot her. Dende was about to tell the others, but Videl told him not to as she wanted it to be a surprised. After a fail attempt in making Goku a Super Saiyan God and finding out they need a sixth saiyan, Videl tells them that she can help as she is pregnant with a baby that has saiyan blood. Everyone is happy with the news, especially Gohan. After that Videl and Pan help Goku become a Super Saiyan God. ''Resurrection 'F' Pan is seen briefly in the start of the movie, being baby sited by Piccolo. After Gohan and Videl come home, Gohan tries to get Piccolo to hold his daughter but he refuses. ''Dragonball GT Black Star Dragonball Saga In the first saga Pan, along with Goku and Trunks, go into outer space to collect the black star dragon balls in order to make sure the earth doesn't explode. The trio go into many adventures and even met a mini-bot named Giru, which Pan befriended. Baby Saga In the second saga Pan, Trunks, and Goku land on a planet where robots rule the world. There they find a mutant machine known as Baby. They think they have killed him after Goku and Trunks blasted him, but unknown to them Baby still lives. All of them go back to earth where Baby infects the entire planet and is now under their control, that includes Pan's parents Gohan and Videl, her grandmother Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta, who is now mind-controlled by Baby as his permanent host except for Mr. Satan, Majin Buu and Uub. After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mr. Satan and Majuub help him defeat Baby and free Vegeta from Baby's mind-control. Super Android 17 Saga In the third saga, Pan helps out the Z-Fighters fight Android 17 but is ultimately defeated by the android. After Goku and Android 18 have killed Super 17, the entire gang summon Shenron but an evil version of Shenron. Shadow Dragon Saga In the final saga, Pan along with Bulma, her parents Gohan and Videl, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Majuub and her grandfather, Mr. Satan help SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron. Vegeta then tells Pan to take care of Goku's cloths as that might be the only thing left to remember him. She becomes the grandmother of Goku Jr. 100 years later. DBGT Special 100 years later Pan, now 114 years old, trains her grandson, Goku Jr., into making him the strongest warrior on the galaxy just like his great, great grandfather Goku. Gallery File:Young_Pan.png|Young Pan towards the end of Dragon Ball Z pan_ssj_by_hsvhrt-d3fy8sn.jpg|''SSJ Pan'' pan_gt_ssj3_by_theothersmen-d683d8z.jpg|''SSJ3 Pan'' pan_ssj4_dber_render_by_metamine10-d5esy21.png|''SSJ4 Pan'' Pan_Super_Saiyan_II_by_NeDan89.jpg|''SSJ2 Pan'' lssj_pan_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4hcotm.png|''LSSJ Pan'' SSJ Pan 2.jpg|''Base Pan and SSJ Pan'' Pan_transform_ssj_by_mayozilla.jpg|''SSJ Pan powering up'' bran_ssj4_dber_v2_by_metamine10-d4td1kz.png|''Pan and Bulla Fused SSJ4. Watch out lol'' bran_ssj_dber_vector_by_metamine10-d57kcxy.png|''SSJ Bran'' bran_ssj2_render_by_metamine10-d5jcoa3.png|''SSJ2 Bran'' File:Elderly_Pan.jpg|An Elderly Pan in the epilogue of Dragon Ball GT Pan under a dance trance.png|Pan dancing 1206742639_f.jpg|Pan and Goku. File:PanMentalDisturbed.JPG|Pan realizing that the little boy is her grandfather, Goku. File:21-82.jpg|Pan crying after discovering that the metal Trunks slab is shattered File:28-65.jpg|Pan and Goku getting double-crossed by Gohan and Goten, who are possessed by Baby File:Pan_DBGT_Opening.jpg|Pan's endearing smile File:DragonballGT-Episode035_53.jpg|Pan smiling sweetly after realizing that Goku is still on her side Trivia *Pan is the only main female character of Dragon Ball GT, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Android 18, and her mother Videl all serve as secondary characters and Bulla & Marron serve as tertiary characters. **However Android 18 was the tritagonist of the Super 17 saga and Bulma (under Baby's control) was the secondary antagonist of the Baby saga while Bulma is the secondary tritagonist in the Shadow Dragon saga. *Pan is one of the few female characters that Master Roshi doesn't try to flirt with, most likely cause Pan is only a little girl. *While she is 3/4th human, Pan takes after her Saiyan side. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elderly Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboys Category:Pacifists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Chi Masters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Hybrids Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful in love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:The Hero